Black Diamonds
by ExplosiveCoffee
Summary: Ichimatsu es secuestrado por un mafioso de nombre Kara, la historia gira alrededor de la vida de Ichimatsu siendo secuestrado por el yakuza, así como la familia Matsuno atormentada por la impotencia de no poder recuperar a Ichimatsu.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

La organización **Black Diamonds** , es la mafia más poderosa en la ciudad de Akatsuka, esta dividida en 5, cada parte controla un punto de la ciudad: **Quartz Dragons** el Sur por su lider Todo. **Ambar Dogs** al Norte al mando de Jyushi, los **Amethyst Cats** controlan la parte Este dirigidos por Ichi (esta parte da acceso a los puertos marítimos, dándole una gran ventaja para recibir materia para producir droga y a su vez distribuirla). Los **Sapphire Tigers** se localizan en el oeste con su lider Kara, y en el distrito central se encuentra el jefe de todas las divisiones de la mafia: los **Ruby Bears** con la cabeza de toda esta organización: Oso; al ser tan grande y compleja esta hampa, Oso tiene a su principal subalterno Choro, quien es a decir verdad el que mantiene toda la logística de la red de trafico de drogas y armas.

Todos en conjunto son los **Black Diamonds** , sus integrantes suelen portar un diamante negro en la nuca mientras que sus lideres lucen en su espalda un gran tatuaje del animal que representa a su división. Y aunque todos son diferentes entre si, saben que una parte necesita de otra para operar, su unidad y trabajo en conjunto, además de las estrategias del prudente Choro y la ambición desmedida de Oso los han llevado a donde están. Así como la astucia de Todo para lograr fabricar las drogas más puras en el mercado, lo impredecible y brutal de Jyushi al acabar contra otras mafias enemigas, lo escurridizo de Ichi para encubrir sus movimientos y el dinamismo de Kara para conseguir armas de otros países para abastecer a la corporación de criminales.

El control que mantienen los **Black Diamonds** sobre la ciudad es interrumpido al haber un ataque sorpresa por parte de otra organización: **Flag Boys** dirigida por Mr. Flag: Hatabō. Estos atacaron la base de distribución de los **Amethyst Cats** , presumiblemente matándo a Ichi o tomándolo como rehén para obtener información de las operaciones de los Black Diamonds. Al haber perdido a su mejor amigo y amante, Kara se encuentra inconsolable e impasible al sentir que no tiene el control de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Hasta que se topa por casualidad con Ichimatsu y cautivado con el parecido físico que este tiene con Ichi, decide secuestrarlo y tenerlo prisionero en su apartamento, dándole una nueva satisfacción que nunca había probado al sentir tener en su poder a una persona y el intentar que este lo ame de lleno solo a él.

 _*A pesar que Todo deseaba que su división se llamará los "Quartz Bunnies" más de uno estuvo de acuerdo que era un nombre demasiado lindo para una mafia. Y le impusieron como nombre los Quartz Dragons._

 **Ichimatsu:**

El día parecía tan normal, tan tranquilo. Ichimatsu vió la hora, era casi medio día, la hora cuando sus amigos felinos solían salir de sus escondites para buscar comida. Tomó una bolsa de supermercado donde guardaba la comida para gatos y se dirigió a pasos lentos mientras pensaba lo que lo había tenido inquieto durante días.

Después de años de confusión todo al fin parecía encontrar un sentido, le molestaba que ya sabía la respuesta pero se había negado a aceptarla, tal vez fuera por temor al rechazo o por sabía que era algo prohibido el amor entre hermanos. No había querido que esos sentimientos aflorarán. Pero a pesar del tiempo, eso siempre estuvo ahí. Amaba a Karamatsu. Inconscientemente buscaba estar cerca de el, siempre excusándose que el era muy doloroso y le gustaba molestarlo y ponerlo en su lugar cuando soltaba frases melosas a lo estúpido. Pero a pesar de todo, Ichimatsu no sentía que lo odiará, siempre que estaba junto a el sentía un pequeño vuelco en su corazón y más de una vez se había sorprendido así mismo modulando su respiración por los nervios cuando Karamatsu estaba demasiado cerca. Por más que rechazará los sentimientos siempre estaban ahí. Así que Ichimatsu decidió que ya había sido mucho tiempo de haberlos negado y solo quedaba aceptarlos, tal vez sufriera mucho pero siguiéndose por la lógica: si había estado tanto tiempo tratando de acallar ese amor sin ningún resultado, solo faltaba intentar lo opuesto. Y tal vez así llegaría a un punto. (?)

 **Kara:**

En los bajos mundos de las drogas y la prostitución no se sabia mucho de los Flag Boys. Muy buena parte de la gente le tenía miedo, pues se contaba que si descubrían a un soplón, lo mataban empalandolos con una bandera. Un metodo de ejecución bastante particular que al parecer había impresionado a más de uno ya que ni siquiera tratando de sobornar a la gente habían dado con la ubicación de donde se escondían los Flag Boys.

Los días pasaron y la aflicción por no ver a Ichi crecía dentro de Kara. La incertidumbre de no saber si lo volvería a ver o no lo embargaban, se sumaba a la frustración de no poder cumplir las ordenes de Oso de hallar a los Flag Boys . Se sentía abrumado y no tenía nadie con quien poder tener intimidad para desahogarse.

Caminaba sin rumbo por las calles mientras fumaba un Lucky Strike cuando vio en un callejón a un chico con una sudadera purpura alimentando a un grupo de gatos. Su aspecto sombrío contrastaba con su cara de felicidad al ver a los felinos comerse gustosamente la comida. El chico estaba tan absorto acariciando a los animales que no notó a Kara viéndolo a lo lejos. Algo en él lo llamaba, era una sensación magnética, el observarlo provocaba una gran inquietud dentro de si. Un mensaje de texto llego a su móvil y rompió ese momento hipnótico. Por fortuna el chico pareció no notar nada y siguió en sus asuntos.

La segunda vez que Kara vio a Ichimatsu, iba caminando con sus subordinados después de haber salido de un bar de mala muerte para obtener algo de información cuando vieron caminar al chico de la otra vez junto a lo que parecía ser su gemelo, puesto que sus rostros eran totalmente iguales. Con la diferencia que su hermano caminaba con demasiado soltura y una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla mientras gritaba frases sin sentido.

Aquella vez tuvo la certidumbre de que debía poseer aquel chico, costará lo que costará, había algo en el chico que necesitaba. En parte era su similitud con Ichi, su forma de caminar, de mirar hacía las cosas despectivamente, o como le sonreía a su hermano. Y por otra parte que a pesar de todo parecía tan frágil, tan necesitado, despertaba en Kara el sentimiento de quererlo proteger y tener solo para él.

Después de que sus ayudantes consiguieran donde era que vivía y las horas en que solía salir solo tomo la decisión de secuestrarlo y llevarlo a su apartamento. La intención era que pudieran raptar al chico sin que nadie los viera o este sufriera daños, así que llevarían una jeringa con un potente narcótico para dormirlo en caso que se resistiera mucho.

Para la sorpresa de Kara entre la información que le entregaron se encontraba que el chico (que ahora sabía su nombre) Ichimatsu, no solo tenía un hermano gemelo si no que en realidad eran sextillizos. Ninguno tenía trabajo o estudios universitarios. Todos hacían diferentes actividades juntándose ocasionalmente para salir a algún lugar, y frecuentaban un menestero puesto de oden.

Llegado el día, Kara y tres de sus ayudantes, más su chófer esperaron dentro una camioneta a que Ichimatsu saliera de su casa. Vieron uno de sus hermanos con camisa verde a cuadros llevando parafernalia otaku ir hacía algún evento. Después lo vieron salir a él con una bolsa con lo que parecía alimento de gato y siguieron hasta el callejón donde lo había visto Kara por primera vez.

 **Ichimatsu:**

Divisó a pocos pasos el callejón donde se refugiaban los gatos, en algunas ocasiones Todomatsu y Choromatsu le habían advertido no visitará aquellas calles ya que era un lugar poco frecuentado y temían que alguien lo amenazará para quitarle sus pertenencias o decidiera agredirlo. Pero Ichimatsu sabía que era por esa razón que los gatos acudían a ese lugar. Ya que no había gente y podían estar a sus anchas sin que nadie los molestará.

Sin previo aviso oyó el rechinar de unas llantas detrás suyo. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando dos hombres corpulentos comenzaron a someterlo y obligarlo a meterse al vehículo. Ichimatsu trato de zafarse pero uno de los tipos lo tomo por el cuello e inmovilizo sus brazos mientras otro lo levanto de las piernas para introducirlo por la puerta. La desesperación domino a Ichimatsu. No sabía que hacer, ya lo tenían adentro cuando gracias a un golpe de adrenalina consiguió liberar su brazo de su captor y propinarle un puñetazo; cuando sintió una golpe en la mandíbula.

Sintió en la boca el sabor a su propia sangre, la fuerza del golpe lo había enviado al suelo de la camioneta. Sintió como alguien levantaba su sudadera por la espalda seguida por una horrible punzada de dolor. La confusión y la angustia se fueron disolviendo, su visión se volvió borrosa y pronto todo quedo apagado y sumido en oscuridad. En el completo vació de su mente un pensamiento salió a flote: - Estoy muerto? ... No aún no... -

 **Kara:**

Observó desde el asiento del copiloto como forzaban a Ichimatsu a introducirse en el carro y como le suministraban el narcótico. Cuando este estuvo totalmente sedado les ordeno lo acomodaran en una posición que no se fuera a lastimar en el trayecto y comenzaron el viaje hacía la residencia de Kara. Llegando a esta, tomo a Ichimatsu en brazos y lo llevo hacia la habitación que había dispuesto solo para el propósito que estuviera él ahí. Mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto vio en el rostro de Ichimatsu sangre seca en la comisura de sus labios. Eso ameritaba un castigo para sus ayudantes, les había aclarado el que no lo hirieran en lo posible pero al parecer era muy complicado reducir entre dos personas a un muchacho.

Lo deposito con delicadeza en la cama y tomo de la pierna de Ichimatsu, deslizo el pantalón deportivo que este tenía e introdujo su pie en una tobillera parecida a una especie de arnes, y cerró con una pequeña llave. Se despidió de un beso en la frente a su nueva adquisición y regreso hacia el vehículo para reprender aquellos imbeciles.

 **Ichimatsu:**

Se despertó de una pesadilla, aún sentía un lacerante dolor en la quijada. ¿Por qué seguía sintiéndolo? No había sido todo eso un sueño. El cuarto estaba completamente a oscuras pero algo no estaba bien, no oía la presencia de sus hermanos. La sorpresa fue mayor al sentir que no estaba sobre el futón y se encontraba en una cama. Oyó un ruido al mover su pierna derecha y palpo en la oscuridad un raro objeto aprisionando su extremidad. Ahora recordaba que su pesadilla en verdad había sucedido y por lo tanto ahora no se encontraba en su hogar, si no en un lugar completamente extraño. Contra su voluntad y sin saber como salir. Con dificultad bajo los pies de la cama, y dio torpes pasos extendiendo las manos tratando de dar con algún mueble o el switch de la luz. Quería saber al menos que tipo de lugar se encontraba. Oyó un ruido del exterior, unos pasos se aproximaban a donde estaba, sin saber que hacer trastabillo y cayó sobre si mismo. El miedo se apodero de él. La perilla de la puerta giró dejando un rayo de luz cegarlo por breves instantes. Alguien camino hacia él y le tendió una mano. Ichimatsu parpadeo y pudo enfocar su vista en un joven rostro, parecía algunos años mayor que el, de rasgos firmes y con pobladas cejas. Tomo su mano dudando y el extraño lo ayudo a regresar a la cama.

\- Como te sientes Ichimatsu? -

Por un momento Ichimatsu miró a aquel desconocido, nunca en su vida lo había visto y más sin embargo el parecía no solo saber su nombre si no más cosas. Se obligo a calmarse aunque fuera un poco y responder.

\- Me siento con un poco de dolor de cabeza - Ichimatsu no supo si agregar el -"Donde demonios estoy?" - Así que solo guardo silencio.

Kara lo inspeccionó con la mirada, definitivamente eso lo ponía más nervioso a Ichimatsu, y sintió dar un pequeño brinco de alerta cuando vio como Kara dirigía su mano hacia su espalda, levanto la polera morada y se acerco a ver algo en su piel.

\- Sientes dolor aquí? -

Ichimatsu casi había olvidado la inyección con lo que lo habían inmovilizado. Sentía un amortiguado dolor en ese punto de su espalda.

\- Si, me duele un poco cuando tocas - Ichimatsu bajo la vista y se mordió el labio antes de atreverse a preguntar - ¿Donde estoy? ... ¿porque estoy aquí? - Cuando terminó y levanto la mirada se encontró con Kara mirándolo fijamente. Vio como se ponía este delante de el y lo tomaba por los hombros.

\- Te he traido para que seas mio, harás todo lo que te ordene y cuando te lo ordene - Kara lo miró sin ninguna duda en los ojos, convencido de lo que había dicho.

Mientras Ichimatsu solo sentía la sangre de su cara bajar abruptamente. ¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!? por que a mi? quien es este tipo loco que cree puede secuestrarme como a una princesa indefensa? Esto no esta pasando!

Miró instintivamente hacia la salida y después hacia las ventanas del apartamento, parecía estar a unos 10 pisos del nivel del suelo por como se veían los edificios a lo lejos. Sintió la rabia subir y levanto un brazo para darle un puñetazo sin pensar, a aquel pedazo de mierda. Pero antes que soltará el golpe vio como Kara sacaba algo de su bolsillo, sustrajo unas fotos y se las lanzo a su regazo.

-Antes que pienses hacer algo, o escapar, deberías tener en cuenta que yo soy uno de los lideres de los Black Diamond, de las mafias más poderosas en la ciudad, y que en cualquier momento que te resistas a mis mandatos mandaré a mis yakuzas a hacerle daño a tus seres queridos. -

Ichimatsu tomo con manos temblorosas las fotos, eran recientes, algunas eran de hace unas semanas, días, incluso unas horas atrás. Había fotos de su madre cuando fue el otro día con Osomatsu y Choromatsu a comprar comestibles. Fotos de él mismo saliendo con sus hermanos a la casa de baños. Fotos de su padre dirigiéndose a su trabajo. Incluso había fotos de él y sus hermanos cenando en el puesto de Chibita. Y su corazón casi se detuvo cuando vio fotos de Karamatsu esperando en el puente para invitar a salir a alguna chica.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y la rabia de no poder hacer nada cerró su garganta. ¿Que podía hacer? no quería esos mafiosos mataran por su culpa a sus hermanos y sus padres. Cuando Kara mencionó a los Black Diamonds recordó vagamente haber oído en las noticias acerca de ese grupo de mafiosos, y de como habían matado a todos los integrantes de una banda enemiga a plena luz del día en un bar.

\- Bueno parece que por hoy han sido muchas experiencias para ti, así que te dejaré solo un tiempo para que puedas asimilar todo mejor - Kara arrebato de las manos de Ichimatsu las fotografías que sostenía. - Creo no necesitarás esto, será mejor te olvides de ellos si es que no quieres que sufran. Volveré en unas horas. En la mesita contigua te deje algo de comida y agua por si te entra apetito - Kara dirigió una sonrisa hacía Ichimatsu y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Espero unos minutos hasta asegurarse que estaba solo y seguro. Y por fin se atrevió a observar detenidamente las cosas que componían su limitado mundo. Una habitación amplia, con una cama matrimonial, una ventana que abarcaba la mitad de una pared, por la que se podía ver un cielo indicando era ya entrada la tarde. La mesita que había mencionado Kara con un algo que parecía una ensalada y varios rollos de sushi.

En un lado de la habitación había un pequeño baño, Ichimatsu se paro y dio pasos solo para asegurarse que la cadena de su pie le dejaba accesar al baño, pero si deseaba salir de la habitación la cadena llegaba a su limite y no podía ir más lejos. Solo podía abrir la puerta y ver el resto del apartamento, toda la decoración parecía sencilla, muebles nuevos, ningún objeto que llamará mucho la atención como una foto o algún adorno. Ese lugar era tan diferente a su casa que estaba llena de basura de sus padres o sus hermanos en cualquier habitación. Daba la sensación de que aquel tipo (que ahora recordaba que no le había preguntado su nombre) vivía solo y no solía estar mucho ahí.

Regreso a la cama, casi olvido que en un extremo de la habitación se encontraba un mueble con un televisor y un pequeño control al lado.

\- Pff ¿y ahora que?- aquel tipo había dicho que regresaría en unas horas. En realidad no se le antojaba comer o ver el televisor, se sentía como un hammster en una pequeña jaulita, solo faltaba que alguien le pusiera un bebedor de agua y una ruedita para correr. Se rió para sus adentros. Rodó sobre si mismo en la cama y su pierna libre se enredo con la cadena que tenía atada al otro pie. Se levanto y decidió inspeccionar más de cerca ese artefacto.

Parecía ser de metal con revestimiento de cuero y un pequeño mecanismo para abrirse y cerrarse con una llave. En un extremo tenía una larga cadena que estaba unida a un anillo metalico anclado al piso. Daba toda la pinta de algún juguete sexual para pervertidos obsesionados con sadomasoquismo.

\- Que asco, estoy en las garras de un pervertido -Dio una patada al aire con su pie aprisionado, como si con eso pudiera liberarse de aquel objeto. Nada. Se recostó en la cama y pensó en lo que estaría pasando en esos momentos en su casa ¿Se habrían dado cuenta ya? ¿Estarían tristes? ¿Lo buscarían?

Trato de pensar en lo que dirían sus hermanos con respecto a su desaparición. Se imaginaba a Osomatsu, Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu buscándolo por toda la ciudad, mientras que Choromatsu y Todomatsu se quedaban para consolar a sus padres. Pero ¿a quien engañaba? seguramente estarían felices de deshacerse de una basura inútil como él.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que se le encogiera el corazón de la tristeza. Pero tal vez fuera mejor, no quería causarles problemas, no quería ser una carga. Y mucho menos quería que aquellos yakuzas les hicieran daño por su culpa.

Se encogió por un momento pensando en si podría albergar la esperanza de volver a verlos. Sin darse cuenta el sol bajo dando paso a la noche. Ichimatsu se había sumido en una especie de letargo intranquilo de tristeza. Salió de sus trance al oír voces en lo que suponía era la entrada del apartamento. Se oyó el cerrar de una puerta y unos pasos.

Ichimatsu se recompuso al instante, se sentó asustado en un extremo de la cama. Los pasos se acercaban y de repente pensó que en esa posición debería parecer un pequeño niño asustado por haber hecho algo malo.

El sujeto de antes entro, esta vez Ichimatsu lo miró más detenidamente. Vestía pantalones negros de sastre con una camisa azul lo suficientemente justa para que su marcada complexión se notará. Este le devolvió la mirada arqueando las pobladas cejas. Camino y se sentó a su lado.

\- Veo que no has tocado tu comida -

\- No me entro mucha hambre -

Kara dejo salir un suspiro. Fue hacia la mesita y tomó la comida, y se la llevo de la habitación. Ichimatsu se quedo incómodamente en su misma posición, no sabía que hacer o como reaccionar. Kara regreso con lo que parecia ser un flan. Se sentó lo más cerca posible de Ichimatsu y le ofreció una cucharada del postre. Ichimatsu sintió enseguida sus mejillas ruborizarse. "-Que asco me dará de comer como a un bebe?"- Al ver que la cosa iba en serio, no tuvo más remedió que abrir la boca a regañadientes.

\- No has comido desde ayer que te traje. Me preocupa que no tengas hambre - Dijo a la vez que con una mano sostenía el flan y con la otra le revolvía el cabello a Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu se desconcertó -"¿Había pasado mucho tiempo?"- pero haciendo memoria recordó que todo había comenzado al mediodía y cuando despertó era aún de noche, poco antes del amanecer. En todo ese lapso de tiempo había estado durmiendo gracias a la droga que le inyectaron. Antes de darse cuenta Kara ya le estaba ofreciendo otra cuchara con flan, Ichimatsu no pensaba seguir ese juego ridículo de ser alimentado y estiró la mano tratando de tomar el envase de la mano de Kara. En un giro de la situación Kara lo tomo de la polera precipitando su rostro y forzando un beso en sus labios.

Ichimatsu abrió los ojos como platos, sintió la boca del extraño abriendo con su lengua sus labios para después mordisquear su labio inferior. Kara separó un poco el rostro de Ichimatsu y lo vio a los ojos, como queriendo grabar cada reacción que a Ichimatsu le pasará por la cabeza. Por fin el contacto se rompió. E Ichimatsu regreso a su posición, de nuevo sin saber que decir u hacer. Después de unos incómodos momentos Ichimatsu aclaró su garganta.

\- Nunca me dijiste tu nombre - Logro articular Ichimatsu.

\- Kara. - Dijo mientras sonreía triunfante - Algo me dice ese fue tu primer beso -

Ichimatsu dio un resoplido enojado. En materia de relaciones era todo un noob, que lo más cerca que había llegado con una chica había sido tomarla de la mano. Y aunque su primer beso, abrazo, lo que fuera... No le importaba, ciertamente no contaba que este fuera con una persona que no conocía y encima lo tenía secuestrado. Ichimatsu se sintió de lo más patético, preferiría estar muerto a tener que pasar por toda esta humillación sin sentido. O tal vez le molestaba que de haber preferido, el hubiera deseado su primer beso hubiera sido con Karamatsu. Todo era muy ... abrumador.

Se encogió de hombros en un reflejo de inseguridad. Kara salió de la habitación llevando consigo el postre restante. Tardo unos minutos, ya que al parecer había entrado en otra de las habitaciones. Regreso con una playera negro pegada al cuerpo y en boxers.

\- Creo es hora de que durmamos -

Ichimatsu dedujo que eso significaba un "juntos". Su corazón dio un vuelco pues no estaba listo para un contacto más físico que el beso pero parecía que eso no le importaba a Kara que movía las sabanas para meterse debajo de ellas. A decir verdad Ichimatsu también se sentía cansado y sin animos de pensar más las cosas. Se acomodo en las sabanas y sintió la proximidad de Kara. De pronto se sintió vació, no estaba durmiendo con sus hermanos en su hogar. Al recordar que ya no podría siquiera estar junto a sus hermanos, una gota se escapo de su ojo. Apretó sus labios para contener un sollozo.

 **Kara:**

Kara se sentía satisfecho por dentro, tenía en su poder a la persona que deseaba con tanto anhelo. Y podía obligarlo a hacer cualquier cosa, eso lo excitaba más de lo que quería admitir. Pero por lo pronto se conformaba con dormir con él al lado. Puso una mano sobre el pecho de Ichimatsu y sintió como este se tenso con su contacto. Aquello aún lo molestaba, el muro que siempre ponía cada que estaba cerca, siempre tan reticente. Sabía que costaría trabajo acercarse a él. Gracias a la información que habían recolectado sus mafiosos, había descubierto que no solía estar cerca de otras personas que no fueran sus hermanos o padres. Parecía solamente llevare bien con su hermano que practicaba beisbol. Pero eso no importaba más. Lo forzaría amarlo.

Pasaron los minutos y se hacía evidente que Ichimatsu no podía dormir, su cuerpo estaba rígido y se oía que tragaba saliva tratando de no llorar. Kara se levanto algo exasperado, le molestaba que no pudiera olvidarse de aquellas escorias que eran sus hermanos. Se le había ocurrido un plan. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacía la cocina.

 **Ichimatsu**

Kara regreso a la habitación con una taza de chocolate y se la ofreció a Ichimatsu. Este se la acerco y percibió el delicioso olor. Le vino a la mente un recuerdo, de él mismo y sus hermanos bebiendo chocolate mientras estaban en la salita. Como de costumbre las cosas se terminaban muy rápido en una casa con 8 personas, solo había 5 tazas de leche con chocolate; pero para su sorpresa Karamatsu compartió su taza con él: - "Let's share it my brother" le dijo mientras le ofrecía la taza.

Ichimatsu sonrió con el recuerdo, una oleada de calidez reconfortante recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en Karamatsu cuando le había dicho eso. Tan tonto como siempre.

Le dio un sorbo y comprobó que el chocolate estaba bueno. Apuro el resto y la dejo en el mueble de al lado. Sus ojos se sintieron pesados, sin duda era que le hacía falta comer y el chocolate le había causado sueño. Se recostó y con eso fue suficiente para caer en un sueño profundo, soñando con Karamatsu y el mismo, compartiendo una taza en su hogar.

 **Kara**

Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzo su cara. Vio a Ichimatsu respirando tranquilamente mientras dormía, y toco su cabello despeinado. Su idea de poner somniferos en el chocolate había resultado. Afortunadamente tenía un poco de chocolate en la cocina, ya que el sabor de la medicina era un poco notorío, e Ichimatsu podría darse cuenta de que le había puesto algo en su taza si solo hubiera sido leche.

Se acerco a Ichimatsu, paso un brazo bajo este y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, como queriendo fundirse con su cuerpo. Ichimatsu musito algo entre sueños: "Karamatsu". Aquella palabra dolió más de lo que hubiera querido, los celos de que Ichimatsu aún pensará en otra persona.

Ya planearía como hacer que Ichimatsu solo pensará en él.

 **Ichimatsu**

Al principio los sueños acuosos fueron agradables recuerdos, después se tornaron en un sueño turbio. En su pesadilla variar personas lo tomaban, el desesperado trataba de liberarse, lo estaban llevando hacia algo: era un pozo. Lo lanzaron dentro y Ichimatsu gritó tratando de aferrarse a las paredes. Cayo en el fondo del pozo salpicando agua, todo era oscuridad ... de nuevo. De repente oyó ruidos venir en la oscuridad. "NO, NO, aléjate, no me lastimes" grito, en su subconsciente sabía que ahí habitaba una criatura con uñas largas que le haría daño. Escucho una voz venir desde arriba del pozo. "Ichimatsu, aguanta, pronto te rescataremos" grito uno de sus hermanos. Ichimatsu sonrió aliviado, pero oía los pasos en el agua del monstruo acercarse. "Ayúdenme, por favor, me lastimará de nuevo". Volteo en todas direcciones tratando de llegar al menos a la pared del pozo pero era inútil, solo daba saltos para después caer en el agua sucia. Ya estaba más cerca, podía sentir su respiración. Ichimatsu solo se puso en posición fetal, preparándose para morir en sus garras.

\- Despierta Ichimatsu - Lo despertó una voz.

\- Que? - Su visión borrosa dio paso a la cara de Kara a su lado. Ichimatsu se incorporó, se sentía desorientado por el miedo que sentía en la pesadilla. Para su desgracia no estaba en un lugar mejor.

\- Te estabas sacudiendo y diciendo cosas - Lo calmo Kara mientras acariciaba su pelo. - Kara lo acerco a su cuerpo y lo rodeo en un abrazo, lo miró fijamente a los ojos - Tu cara linda solo me provoca deseos protegerte - Y en suspiro depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Ichimatsu estaba tan sobrecogido por todo que ya ni siquiera intento resistirse, una parte de él estaba cansada de luchar o albergar esperanzas vacías... Tal vez fuera mejor dejarse llevar.

Kara prolongo el beso al sentir que Ichimatsu por fin dejaba de rehusarse a su contacto. Jugo con su lengua mientras deslizaba su mano debajo de su polera para sentir su suave piel. Siguió mordiendo un poco su oreja y bajando por su cuello. Ichimatsu no pudo evitar dejar salir un pequeño gemido, Kara lo oyó y eso lo encendió. Con suavidad lo empujo a la cama y se puso encima de el. Ichimatsu miró a su captor, por la mirada que le devolvió sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás. Ichimatsu desvió su mirada más abajo y vio el bulto de tela aprisionando su miembro. Y más sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que el también estaba excitado, sentía la tela de su pantalón ceñirse mientras se endurecía.

 **Kara:**

A pesar de sentir unas ansias irrefrenables de poseer a Ichimatsu, quería ir lento, ese beso lo había insitado a ir por más y el que Ichimatsu por fin dejará abajo sus defensas lo había puesto demasiado duro, casi dolía. Pero era mejor ser paciente y jugar un poco. Su posesión, su Ichimatsu, solo de verlo así podía venirse, tan indefenso. Con su polera un poco levantada del estomago y su cara un poco sonrosada, se veía tan inocente como una chica virgen, pero mucho más irresistible ya que era solo suyo, necesitaba ver más de esa piel. Tiro hacia arriba de la ropa y sintió un pequeño respingo en el cuerpo de Ichimatsu. Descubrió su pecho y vio una blanquecina y suave piel con dos pezones de tono rosado, tomo uno con su boca y comenzo a morderlo, el oír el gemido involuntario de Ichimatsu lo animo a acariciarlo con su mano libre en el otro pezón. El oír más y más gemidos venir de Ichimatsu lo estaba volviendo loco, la cabez le daba vueltas de las ansias.

Kara se levanto para poder ver de nuevo a ver esa cara. Dios! Era hermoso, los ojos de Ichimatsu estaban brillosos y el color había subido más en su rostro. Kara tomo de los pantalones deportivos de Ichimatsu y los bajo hasta las rodillas, liberando su pene. Estaba inflamado sacando unas gotitas de liquido preseminal. Lo tomo con su mano dando unas delicadas sacudidas. Sintió una oleada de regocijo al ver que Ichimatsu agarro las sabanas y se mordió la mano para contener un gemido. Rozo con su lengua la cabeza del pene y jugueteo un momento, mientras veía a Ichimatsu mirarlo con la cara completamente roja y perlada en sudor. Abrió más la boca y abarco todo el pene de Ichimatsu, se tomo unos segundos para saborear el liquido que goteaba. Comenzó a succionar y sintió como Ichimatsu arqueaba la espalda. Acelero los movimientos y no cabía en sí de ver a Ichimatsu perdiendo el control. Era justo el momento.

Kara se incorporó y se sentó, y de un movimiento levanto a Ichimatsu para que este estuviera sentado en sobre él. Ichimatsu todavía jadeaba, su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente. Algo tintineo, toda la excitación había hecho que se olvidará de la cadena sujeta al pie de Ichimatsu, que pervertido se veía todo, Ichimatsu gimiendo y encadenado del pie, en un futuro le pondría unas esposas también, pero por ahora todo era exquisitamente perfecto.

Puso un dedo en la boca de Ichimatsu para que lo lamiera. Este obedeció como un perrito y dejo una copiosa capa de saliva en el dedo. Kara introduce el dedo húmedo en el ano de Ichimatsu, provocando que este de unos pequeños resoplidos de placer. Esta tan estrecho por dentro, tan suave. No podía esperar para estar dentro. Mordió los hombros de Ichimatsu dejando pequeñas marcas rojas e introdujo un dejo más dentro del ano de Ichimatsu. Este gimió partes iguales de placer y de dolor. Pudo ver una lagrima escaparsele de un ojo. Esa expresión era tan tierna y sensual. Tomo con su extremidad libre la mano de Ichimatsu para guiarla a su propio miembro y lo masturbará. El estimulo de la suave mano subiendo y bajando en su pene hizo que le girará la cabeza. Casi se olvida que necesitaba algo, se estiró como pudo al mueble junto a la cama y sustrajo una botella de lubricante.

Mojo con el lubricante tres dedos y alterno sacándolos y metiendolos para estimular el ano de Ichimatsu, cuando sintió que la entrada se había relajado lo suficiente, Kara comienzó a verter lubricante en su pene. Y ya que estaba totalmente húmedo lo puso en la entrada del culo de Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu le dirigió una mirada, mezcla de culpa y miedo.

\- No quiero seguir - Dijo Ichimatsu.

\- Eres tan inocente, lo quieras o no, te follaré hasta que te desmayes -

 **Ichimatsu**

Kara levanto sus caderas y lo miró fijamente mientras lo penetraba. Ichimatsu echo la cabeza hacía atrás, a pesar de haber tenido tres dedos adentro y lubricante, no se comparaban con el dolor de un pene desgarrandolo por dentro. Encajo las uñas en los hombros para Kara, tanto para soportar el ardor por dentro, así como indicarle de alguna manera que se detuviera. Cuando estuvo completamente adentro fue un poco mejor, se sentía tan lleno, y un poco incomodo. Apenas sentía que podía acostumbrarse a eso cuando Kara comenzó a moverse. Las embestidas dieron paso a que poco a poco lo disfrutará, un gemido salió de su boca seguido de muchos más. Kara tomo el pene de Ichimatsu y comenzó a masturbarlo. La sensación de ser follado y masturbado al mismo tiempo era demasiado. Descargas de placer invadían su cuerpo sin compasión una tras otra, hasta que no pudo contenerse más y derramo su semen en la mano de Kara.

\- No he terminado contigo - Le susurro Kara mientras le introducía en la boca los dedos sucios de su propia venida.

Ichimatsu le relamió los dedos, ya no importaba nada, la culpa se había ido. Saboreo su propio sabor mientras era embestido cada vez más rápido. Sintió el pene inflamarse levemente cuando este alcanzo el orgasmo mientras que Kara empujaba sus caderas hacía abajo para expulsar su secreción lo más profundo posible. Al terminar, dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho de Ichimatsu, los cuerpos de ambos ahora estaban perlados en sudor. Realmente se sentía cansado, Kara saco su miembro, dejando escapar unas gotas blancas, manchando las sabanas. Ichimatsu se recostó exhausto y un poco adolorido en su interior. Cerró sus ojos. Demonios, había sido cierto lo que había dicho Kara, realmente lo folló hasta que él se desmayará. Y se dejo caer en un pesado sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

**Karamatsu:**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Ichimatsu había desaparecido, al principio todos pensaron que había salido con alguno de los hermanos al pachinko o a las carreras de caballos. Cuando anocheció y comprobaron que no estaba con ninguno, ni había hablado de ir hacía algún lugar, todos sabían que algo no iba bien. Su madre llamo a la policía y abrieron una investigación por desaparición. Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu buscaron en el puesto de Chibita, preguntaron a Iyami, fueron con Dekapan, incluso fueron a preguntar a Hatabo... que extrañamente no estaba disponible, ni siquiera para sus amigos.

Regresaron derrotados cuando a Jyushimatsu se le ocurrió buscar en el callejón que frecuentaba Ichimatsu para ver a los gatos. Karamatsu corrió junto con él, esperaba lo peor: verlo herido o lastimado en una esquina. Sin poder regresar a casa por las heridas.

Llegando al oscuro callejón buscaron con lampara en mano en todos los rincones, y detrás de los contenedores de basura. Nada.

\- Karamatsu Nii-san! - Grito Jyushimatsu.

Karmatsu corrió para ver lo que su hermano estaba señalando con su mano: en medio de la calle, había una bolsita de supermercado con algunas croquetas para gato. Casi todo su contenido estaba esparcido por la calle. No muy lejos de la bolsa encontraron las huellas de unas llantas. No había que ser el mejor detective de Japón para deducir que alguien había tomado a su hermano a la fuerza.

Regresaron a la casa para dar aviso a los policías que tomaban testimonio a sus hermanos y madre.

\- Tenga esta es la foto de la preparatoria de mi hijo - Dijo su madre antes de volver a romper a llorar. Su esposo la sostenía mientras esta les daba fotos a los polícias para buscar a Ichimatsu.

\- Disculpe, ¿no tendrá una foto más reciente? - Dijo el consternado polícia.

\- Si, aquí esta una foto de hace unos días que fuimos a un bar - Dijo Todomatsu tendiéndole el movil al polícia. - Le enviaré todas las fotos que pueda -

En ese momento llegarón el segundo y quinto hijo para compartirles su hallazgo. A sus padres les devasto la noticia. Los policías salieron para corroborar lo que habían encontrado en el callejón y prometieron volver al día siguiente para comunicarles si habían hecho avances. Tomaron las cosas que habían solicitado para la investigación y dejaron a solas a la familia para que pudieran digerir su pena.

El ambiente se sentía más que tenso, a pesar que Ichimatsu no era muy cercano a nadie fuera de Jyushimatsu, el pensar que alguien lo tuviera secuestrado les hacía un nudo en las entrañas. Después de unas horas sus padres tuvieron que retirarse para intentar descansar, y dejaron a los cinco hermanos. Estos a su vez también se dispusieron a tratar de dormir en su cuarto, extendieron el futon y se vistieron para dormir. Cuando todos estuvieron acomodados en sus posiciones sintieron que sobraba espacio. Se miraron unos hacía los otros, bajando la mirada, no hacía falta decirlo. Pero debían de tratar de reposar ya que todos se sentían en igual medida cansados por la angustia. Pasaron horas hasta que eventualmente algunos se rindieron al sueño.

 **Todomatsu:**

Pasaba distraidamente el dedo por su móvil, bajando la pantalla para ver las publicaciones en twitter o en el chat que compartía con algunos amigos. Había tomado la decisión de no decirles lo que había pasado, pues no quería que sintieran lastima por él. No se sentía de humor para eso. Las imágenes pasaban sucesivamente en la pantalla pero Todomatsu no les prestaba atención. Aunque no se le ocurría que más hacer. No quería sobrepensar las cosas y tampoco podía dormir. Escucho un ruido y se giró para ver quien de sus hermanos había sido.

Vio a Karamatsu levantarse del futón. Cuando vio la pantalla encendida en el celular de Todomatsu giró rápidamente su cara.

\- Iré al baño -

\- ¿Te puedo acompañar? - Se apresuró a decir Todomatsu

Su hermano mayor arqueó las cejas pero recordó que Todomatsu no podía caminar solo por la casa de noche, así que solo asintió. Caminaron lo más sigilosamente que pudieron oyendo las respiraciones pesadas de sus padres al pasar por su habitación. Seguramente habían tomado algún té para lograr caer dormidos.

Estando frente al baño Karamatsu se giró:

\- Emmm realmente no quería ir al baño, solo quería salir a tomar aire -

\- Lo suponía, pero yo también quería salir, vamos al techo -

Salieron al frio de la noche. Faltaban unas horas para el alba y ninguno de los dos había dormido. Se sentaron, Totty abrazando sus piernas y Karamatsu cruzando una pierna y extendiendo la otra. Miraron las pocas estrellas que la luz de la ciudad permitía ver y permanecieron en silencio.

\- Fue mi culpa yo ... -

Todomasu soltó un resoplido, la tendencia de Karamatsu de echarse la culpa sobre todo lo que no pudiera proteger a sus hermanos, lo exhasperaba aveces.

\- No fue tu culpa Karamatsu Nii-san... Ichimatsu, ya le habíamos advertido que no fuera solo ahi - Acomodo la barbilla sobre sus rodillas y miro la pantalla de su movil: 3:57

De vuelta el silencio, Karamatsu bajo la cabeza. Y para sorpresa de Todomatsu golpeo con su puño las tejas a su lado.

\- Que haces? - Se precipito a ver la mano de Karamatsu: unos fragmentos de las tejas seguían pegadas a su piel junto a unas gotas de sangre. Miró el rostro de su hermano para descubrir que unas lagrimas resbalaban de su mejilla.

\- No puedo ... no quiero pensar que le estarán haciendo a Ichimatsu.

Todomatsu sintió una mezcla de empatía y tristeza por ver en ese estado a su hermano mayor. Siempre había amado a sus hermanos, a pesar que dijera que tenía un ranking sobre quien le caía mejor. Lo cierto era que los quería a todos por igual.

Dejo su celular a un lado y se acerco a Karamatsu abrazándolo, sosteniéndolo mientras este sollozaba. El mismo dejo correr algunas gotas en su rostro. Karamatsu apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro, sus lagrimas cesaron después de unos minutos. Todomatsu comprendía las emociones de su hermano, la frustración y la carga que el mismo se imponía de ser el hermano protector, el que siempre estaba dispuesto a apoyar a todos. En algún punto era inevitable que se quedará sin fuerzas.

Suspiraron viendo las luces distantes, en algún punto estaría Ichimatsu. La misma ciudad... y más sin embargo tan lejos.

\- Achu! - Estornudo Todomatsu.

\- Creo es hora de que regresemos -

\- No! Estoy bien -

Karamatsu le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva como diciendo -"no mientas"- . Y Todomatsu se encogió de hombros, con sus emociones expuestas hace unos momentos, sobraba el llevar el papel del fuerte.

\- Es cierto, además debemos curar tu mano. -

Asintieron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a caminar cuando sorpresivamente Karamatsu estrecho entre sus brazos a Todomatsu. El abrazo era un conjunto de emociones: gratitud de haberlo acompañado en su tristeza, y la necesidad de buscar el consuelo en el contacto de Todomatsu.

Todomatsu sentía su corazón acelerarse. ¿Desde cuando la cercanía de su hermano lo ponía tan nervioso? Toda esta situación Los estaba afectando más de lo que estaban preparados.

Karamatsu libero a su hermano y lo miró un poco apenado. El que el hermano más pequeño lo hubiera visto en esa faceta tan expuesta lo había puesto un poco incomodo. Pasaron brevemente la sala para aplicarle ungüento en la mano herida de Karamatsu y regresaron sin más a la habitación. Y al acostarse, esta vez fue Todomatsu el que busco el abrazo de su hermano mayor, hundió su cabeza en su pecho y al sentirse seguros los dos pudieron dejarse llevar por unas pocas horas de sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

De nuevo Ichimatsu no logró dormir pacíficamente, sus sueños turbios de personas tomándolo por la fuerza o mafiosos atacando a su familia lo mantuvieron en un sueño prolongado e intranquilo.

Al despertar se encontró que de nuevo había dormido todo el día, estaba atardeciendo y pronto caería la noche. Aunque agradeció ese hecho pues no le animaba mucho el estar despierto sin nada que hacer en su encierro.

Suspiro y se recostó de nuevo sopesando que podía hacer aparte de respirar. No sabía que hora era, pero parecía tarde, no había rastro de su captor.

Al pensar en este un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, el recordar lo que le había hecho aquella mañana le daba una mezcla de sentimientos no muy agradables. Ya no era un virgen... un dolor en su parte baja se lo recordaba.

Dio un bufido molesto, se pregunto que pensarían sus hermanos sobre él teniendo sexo con otro tipo. De solo imaginarse sus reacciones le dio una punzada de nostalgia al pensar que no los volvería a ver.

Sin nada mejor que hacer más que mascar su desociego bajo los pies de la cama para conseguir algo de beber, hasta que sintió algo debajo de su sandalia ... Era una de las fotografías que le había mostrado Kara para amenazarlo, al haberlas arrojado a su regazo una debió haberse caído al piso sin que se diera cuenta el yakuza.

Ichimatsu examino la foto: se veía la figura de Karamatsu de espaldas caminando hacia el puente donde solía esperar a las "Karamatsu girls". Ichimatsu se mordió un labio, era una coincidencia afortunada y a la vez triste que de entre todas las fotos, fuera la de Karamatsu la única foto que hubiera podido recuperar. El ruido de alguien llegando al apartamento lo puso en alerta, sin tener tiempo de pensar donde esconder su tesoro lo arrebujo debajo del colchón lo más adentro que pudo y se sentó sobre este como si nada hubiera pasado.

Vio a Kara asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

\- Hola, he traído pasta para cenar - Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Ahh hola - consiguió decir mientras veía al hombre de porte recio disponer la mesa en la habitación para que cenaran los dos.

\- La he comprado en Olive's Garden espero que te guste - Dijo mientras servía un plato para cada uno, Ichimatsu no se sentía con apetito pero el platillo lucía muy bien así que decidió darle una oportunidad, se sentó al lado del yakuza. Se llevo una porción de la comida a la boca y se sorprendió del buen sabor de las especias combinadas con la textura de la pasta. Era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado pues en su familia siempre solían comer platillos típicos japoneses, mientras comía sorprendió a Kara observándolo.

Al haber sido atrapado en el acto este solo sonrió. Y le dio un suave pellizco en la mejilla. Al terminar Kara retiro los platos y sobras llevándoselos consigo a la cocina.

\- Es hora de un baño - Dijo al mismo tiempo que le tiraba una toalla a Ichimatsu.

El chico de pelos despeinados lo miro un tanto confuso, y luego recordó que no se había bañado o aseado en todo el tiempo que llevaba encerrado, un baño le caería más que bien. Se levanto con toalla en mano hacia el baño hasta que la mano de su captor lo detuvo suavemente.

\- No te vas a quitar la ropa? - Dijo arqueando una ceja

Ichimatsu se encogió de hombros y se quito su sudadera y playera, al quitárselas se dio cuenta que Kara se lo comía con la mirada examinando cada movimiento que este hacía. Aquello lo puso incomodo y el rubor invadió su cara. Sin más remedio que continuar, se despojó de su pantalón hasta que se topo con un obstáculo en su pie.

\- Ahmm como me quito el pantalón con esto puesto - Dijo mientras movía su pie mostrando la cadena.

Kara dio un suspiro decepcionado que el espectáculo fuera interrumpido y lo vio salir a conseguir algo, Ichimatsu se revolvió incomodo mientras lo esperaba. El mafioso regreso con una pequeña llave en la mano. Vio como Kara se agachaba para introducir el objeto en la cerradura y con un sonido metálico fue liberado de su atadura.

Ichimatsu quedo en boxers y entro al baño. Ahora que lo observaba bien notó que era más espacioso que el de su antes hogar. Con la decoración un tanto similar a los baños de occidente, pero con su tina, una regadera de mano y un banco para asearse a la usansa japonesa.

Se comenzó a limpiar el cuerpo mientras dejaba correr el agua en la bañera para que esta se llenará. El sentir el agua fresca limpiar su cuerpo de una forma lo animo, casi se había olvidado de lo calmante que era recibir el agua sobre la piel. Terminando se metió en la bañera con agua caliente y se perdió en la sensación tan reconfortante y familiar. Era extraño estar solo el tomando un baño, ya era más que costumbre siempre ir a los baños con sus hermanos y tratar de relajarse en lo que Jyushimatsu daba vueltas nadando en la tina comunal o Choromatsu y Osomatsu discutiendo quien debía a quien que, por apostar en el pachinko.

El ruido de una puerta abrirse lo saco de súbito en sus recuerdos. Era Kara que también había entrado en ropa interior.

\- Hey, parece que el gatito esta disfrutando de su baño - Dijo al tiempo que se despojaba de lo único que lo tapaba.

Ichimatsu se sonrojo un poco viendo el cuerpo desnudo frente a él, pero fingió no hacerle caso y volverse a concentrar en disfrutar su tiempo en el baño. Kara se sentó para asearse el cuerpo dándole la espalda a Ichimatsu y así este pudo contemplar mejor el tatuaje en su espalda: Un tigre rodeado de motivos de olas azules y flores de sakura.

En la mañana que ... habían tenido sexo (y ese recuerdo lo ruborizo aún más) Ichimatsu había visto que el tatuaje de Kara llegaba hasta su pectoral y brazo derecho con otro tigre al frente. Dos tigres, tal vez eso significará algo en la mafia, pero su conocimiento sobre los yakuzas era tan escaso como su conocimiento sobre física cuanti...

-Ehhh! - Exclamó el chico gatuno al sentir que Kara lo movía hacia adelante de la bañera abriendose espacio detras de el para sumergirse.

\- Que? quiero tomar un baño contigo My Little Kitty - El agua en la tina se desbordó al estar los dos adentro.

Ichimatsu solo sintió su pelo erizarse y la necesidad de salir de inmediato de ahí , pero los reflejos de Kara fueron más rápidos y antes de que se pudiera mover Kara lo tomo del pecho obligandolo a calmarse y sentarse sobre su regazo. Derrotado, Ichimatsu se quedo sentado con el cuerpo tenso, mientras sentía el rostro del otro apoyarse en su hombro. Así se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

Hasta que sintió como desde atrás Kara lo liberaba de su abrazo y se recargaba en la tina descansando las manos a los lados, Ichimatsu solo siguió en su lugar debatiéndose si podría salirse de la tina en un rápido movimiento felino o volvería a fracasar. Rompiendo el incomodo silencio Kara comenzó a entonar despacio una canción. Poco a poco subía un poco el tono hasta que solo se oía su voz:

\- _Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more... You are all I long for, all I worship and adore... -_

El yakuza comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Ichimatsu mientras seguía cantando, pero el chico no le prestó atención, estaba absortó recordando a su hermano Karamatsu cantando con su guitarra en el tejado de su casa. Aquello solo le hizo sentirse lleno de tristeza, tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver... "Al menos aún tengo la foto que encontré" Pensó para sus adentros.

\- _In other words, please be true... In other words, I love you_ -

Kara giró con su mano el rostro del chico sellando sus labios en un beso suave y largo. Ichimatsu sintió una lagrima resbalar por su ojo, no era de amor, no era porque estuviera conmovido por esa melosa canción de los 50's. Era por tristeza e ira que el nunca había podido decirle a Karamatsu lo que sentía.

Kara lo obligo a girar su cuerpo para tenerlo al frente.

\- Aww la canción te conmovió tanto que te hizo llorar? -

Ichimatsu se contuvo las ganas de asestarle un puñetazo en medio de su engreída cara, "muérete maldito, me haces querer vomitar" - Eh no es nada - dijo casi rechinando los dientes.

El hombre de ojos azules lo miro un momento antes de tomarlo del pecho y obligarlo a recibir de nuevo un beso, la primera vez que beso a Ichimatsu este no sabía que hacer, aún ahora no tenía una idea clara de como debía mover su boca y lengua, hasta cierto punto a Ichimatsu esto le daba asco: compartir la saliva con alguien, el movimiento viscoso de las lenguas al tocarse ... hacia que se le viniese a la mente un pulpo y un calamar peleando entre si.

Trato lo mejor que pudo de seguir con el beso sin que el otro se diera cuenta de la repulsión que sentía. Pero Kara notó lo rígido de sus movimientos y se detuvo. Ichimatsu lo miró extrañado mientras Kara enterraba su rostro al lado del suyo y lo estrujaba contra si.

\- No importa que haga, no parece que tu correspondas lo que yo siento -

"¡Como este tipo es tan imbécil para pensar que en cuestión de días lo voy a empezar a amar de la nada si el fue quien me secuestro?". Los pensamientos de Ichimatsu eran más que frenéticos, pero aún y con todo se las arreglaba para no exteriorizar sus emociones.

Al no haber respuesta el semblante de Kara tomo un tono más oscuro y bajo una de sus manos a la parte baja del chico callado y comenzó a morder avidamente en la clavícula de este.

Ichimatsu solo consiguió dar un respingo al sentir el dedo abrirse paso en su ano, a decir verdad le dolía por que lo habían desflorado apenas esa mañana.

\- Me duele, no sigas- Dijo conteniendo un sollozo de dolor.

Pero eso no detuvo a Kara que siguió atacando

\- Sabes, me gusta un poco tu rebeldía y como te resistes a mi, es algo un poco adorable - Acerco su boca a la oreja de Ichimatsu - Pero me gusta más someterte. Haré que me ames. - Comenzó a morder el lóbulo de su presa, Ichimatsu dio un pequeño salto pero este solo provoco que Kara reforzará su agarre y bajará a su cuello dándole lascivos mordiscos a lo largo de su piel. El agua se agito por el forcejeo.

\- Te resistes mucho pero tu cuerpo me dice lo que en verdad deseas -

 **Kara**

El sentir a Ichimatsu forcejear inútilmente solo hacía que disfrutará más el someterlo, si bien Kara sabía que le hacía daño a su aterosarado prisionero, era un sentimiento adictivo, el tomar algo por la fuerza le daba un sentimiento de poder, que lo hacía hincharse por dentro.

Tomándolo del cuello, lo obligo a inclinarse y sostenerse en la bañera, dejándolo totalmente expuesto para deleite del yakuza. Por fin Ichimatsu parecía comprender que estaba totalmente indefenso y no podría hacer nada en contra para que Kara lo poseyera por segunda vez en el día. Este sonrió para así y deslizo su manos por su erección al mismo tiempo que comenzaba con su dedo estimular su anillo rosado, su prisionero parecía querer contener sus jadeos, tal vez con la ingenua esperanza de que así pararía al mafioso de seguir con sus planes.

-Aww que tierno, no quieres que oiga tus gemidos. Tal vez deba hacer algo para que dejes de reprimirte.

Kara retira su dedo y da una lamida experimental en la hendidura de Ichimatsu, haciendo que este por fin suelte un gemido y trate de apartar la cara de Kara. Pero es inútil, el mafioso se abraza a las caderas de Ichimatsu para impedir que este se mueva al mismo tiempo que lame e introduce su lengua. Por su parte Ichimatsu es un desastre, jadeando sin control con sus piernas temblando, tan solo pudiéndose apoyar en la bañera mientras los escalofrios de placer dominan su cuerpo.

\- No ... no hagas eso, esta sucio. -

Kara ni siquiera se toma la molestia en contestar, los gemidos de Ichimatsu son música para sus oidos y se toma su tiempo, alternando los movimientos de su lengua y volviendo a introducir sus dedos, disfrutando de esa dulce canción que son los jadeos de su prisionero.

Cuando cree que es suficiente, se levanta tomando su propia erección con sus manos y posicionándose en el ano de Ichimatsu.

\- Creo que estas listo. Ya no puedo esperar más por estar adentro de ti. - Y sin más comienza a enterrar su pene.

 **Ichimatsu**

Ni siquiera le habían dado tiempo de responder cuando su cuerpo comienza a ser asaltado una vez más, apenas tiene las fuerzas de seguir sosteniéndose de la bañera. El dolor vuelve, puede sentir como el miembro de Kara se desliza lentamente en su interior, Ichimatsu se pregunta si será capaz de volver a soportar todo esto de nuevo cuando Kara termina por introducirse, y sin previo aviso comienza a moverse.

Lo toma de las caderas y lo mueve a su mismo compás, mientras Ichimatsu solo se deja manipular, no tiene fuerzas para pelear o moverse. El baño se llena de los ruidos de los cuerpos chocando y el sonido del agua al moverse.

\- Ahh que pasa My Little Kitty? no lo estas disfrutando - Le dice entre jadeos Kara

Ichimatsu no le contesta, no quiere emitir ningún sonido que le demuestre al mafioso que siente dolor o disfruta el como abusa de su cuerpo. A lo que Kara levanta una pierna de Ichimatsu y comienza a embestirlo con más violencia, dando justo en el punto de su próstata arrancando gemidos de placer de parte del chico. Así siguen unos momentos más hasta que juntos llegan al clímax.

Por fin Kara libera a Ichimatsu, y este se deja caer en el agua de la bañera, que para este punto esta más fria de lo que la recordaba. Ichimatsu se quedo unos momentos en el agua, viendo como las gotas de su pelo mojado caían en el agua de la tina. Hasta que sintió unos brazos rodeándolo y sacándolo del agua.

\- Ven mi gatito, lo hiciste bien. - Kara lo saco en brazos y lo deposito en la cama aún mojado. Con una toalla le cubrió la cabeza y gentilmente lo froto para secarlo. Cuando hubo terminado lo empujo levemente en la cama para que este se recostará. El mafioso lo miraba con los ojos llenos de cariño, como si fuera la posesión más preciada en todo el mundo. Le dio un suave beso en la frente y bajo su mano hasta su tobillo, poniendole de nuevo la cadena que le había quitado antes de entrar al baño.

\- Descansa gatito - Con una manta lo cubrió y le revolvió el de por si alborotado pelo.

Ichimatsu solo suspiró, sentía sus parpados muy pesados y nada de energía para que le importará algo. Dejo que el sueño lo invadiera y la imagen de el yakuza sentado frente a él se desvaneció.

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando despertó vio a Kara que parecía arreglarse para partir, se restregó los ojos algo soñoliento y recordó que estaba desnudo, busco con la mirada su ropa pero no vio ni rastro de ella... tan solo una sudadera gris doblada al pie de la cama.

Ichimatsu se acerco desdoblandola para ver si había algo más de ropa... Solo era esa prenda.

\- Donde esta mi ropa o algo más que esto? - Dijo Ichimatsu con la prenda en mano.

\- Ahh la mande que la tiraran-

El chico de semblante cansado abrió los ojos tratando de comprender del todo eso. Solo tenía esa prenda para vestirse ahora.

\- ¿Solo esto? ¿sin pantalón ni ropa interior? ¿Que clase de enfermo eres?-

\- Pensaba darte más prendas limpias, pero que caso tiene que estés con ropa si solo estarás para mi. - Dijo Kara acercándose a Ichimatsu y tomándolo de la barbilla - Además, ¿para que quieres ropa interior? si de cualquier forma terminaré quitandotela - Al decir esto sonrió de la forma más perversa que le hubiera visto hasta ahora.

Ichimatsu solo asintió un poco con la cabeza, sintiendo una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza. Sintió como Kara le depositaba un beso en la frente.

\- Bueno es hora que me vaya, llegaré en la noche, pórtate bien pequeño gatito, dejaré comida en la mesa y esta vez espero intentes comer algo, ¿entendido?- Le revolvió el pelo y salió por la puerta dirigiéndole una ultima mirada al indefenso chico.

Cuando se hubo asegurado que su secuestrador partió, Ichimatsu se puso la sudadera, más que nada para no sentirse tan expuesto, aunque no hacía mucha diferencia a estar totalmente desnudo.

Se paró para verificar si al menos le llegaba a cubrir algo. La prenda apenas llegaba a tapar su trasero, no se diga de la parte delantera... Pff

Se sentó en la cama resignado. Hasta que un recuerdo cruzó por su mente, casi había olvidado la foto que había encontrado el día de ayer. La saco con cuidado debajo del colchón.

Ahí estaba su pequeño y único tesoro, si bien Ichimatsu y sus hermanos tenía exactamente el mismo rostro, había algo en la foto de Karamatsu le reconfortaba al verla. Quizá era ver su sonrisa tan pura, de las cosas que más amaba ver en él... Quizá era eso y el saber que su vida, con su familia, no había sido todo un sueño del que hubiera despertado para verse en aquella realidad, en manos de un mafioso pervertido.

Volvió a meter con cuidado la fotografía esta vez tratando de ponerla en una parte menos visible a la vista. No quería pensar que haría Kara si llegará a descubrir que tenía esa fotografía aún con él.

Paso el día, en la nueva rutina a la que había sido sometido, y de nueva ocasión no le entraron ganas de tocar la comida dispuesta para él. Miro un poco el televisor hasta caer dormido y al caer la noche despertó para ver a Kara llegar.

De nueva cuenta el mafioso traía comida italiana y esta vez un poco de vino para acompañar, Ichimatsu se sentó junto a la pequeña mesita en lo que el mafioso disponía la comida para los dos. Esta vez el platillo era lasagna alla carbonara, el chico de pelos revueltos devoró con gusto la comida pero prontó se sintió lleno, dejando casi todo el plato lleno de restos.

El mafioso comenzó a ver un patrón en el comportamiento de Ichimatsu, no comía casi nada y dormía durante todo el día, esto lo comenzaba a preocupar.

\- Toma un poco de vino, te dará más hambre si bebes algo -

Ichimatsu solo acepto la copa y dio unos sorbos para complacer a su captor. Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio. Ichimatsu se sentía tan desconectado de todo, como no queriendo asimilar su realidad de ser un esclavo sexual a la disposición de un yakuza. Todo se le antojaba una horrible broma de algún ser divino que lo odiaba mucho.

\- Ustedes los mafiosos, hacen mucho esto?

\- Que? - Dijo extrañado tanto de que Ichimatsu le hablará por su cuenta como de la pregunta.

\- mmm secuestrar a gente y tenerla como juguetes sexuales o lo que sea -

Kara tomo un sorbo del vino como preparándose para responder: - La mayoría de las veces si secuestramos a alguien es para no verlo de nuevo vivo, pero depende de la persona, algunos les gusta matar gente por diversión, algunos no hacen realmente nada malo fuera de la mafia - Movió la cabeza como tratando de recordar algo - Heh, una vez conocí unos tipos que secuestraron a una prostituta y la tenían en un departamento secuestrada y tomaban turnos para violarla. Estaban algo locos; ya no he sabido de ellos... Pero tu tienes suerte que estés conmigo, solo estas para mi y no permitiré que nadie más te toque - Dijo atrayendo así si a Ichimatsu.

El joven de pelos desordenados se contrajo un poco ante la invasión de su espacio personal pero Kara no parecía haber notado aquel movimiento o al menos no le importo, rodeo con su brazo al chico y forzó un beso contra los labios de Ichimatsu. Este solo sintió el sabor del vino y lo que intuyo era una el gusto a tabaco. Sintió su boca forzada a abrirse más y pronto sintió una mano deslizarse por su cadera.

\- Estas algo frió - Dijo casi en un susurro Kara.

Si, ahora que lo mencionaba Ichimatsu sentía frió, al no estar en la cama cubierto por la manta su cuerpo no tenía algo que le proporcionara calor . De alguna forma eso lo orillaba a buscar la calidez en el cuerpo del otro, de no repeler por el contacto de Kara cuando este lo tomo por las caderas y abrazo, aceptando de buena gana y descansando su cabeza en los hombros del mafioso, aspirando su aroma, su perfume, sintiendo su respiración contra su propio pecho. De repente el yakuza lo separó para tenerlo frente a si.

\- ¿Me amas gatito?

"Como si me quedará otra opción" lamento dentro de si Ichimatsu.

* * *

Pasó un mes y de no ser que Ichimatsu sintiera esa opresión en su pecho al saber que no volvería a ver a sus hermanos, se había habituado a su nueva vida, mejor dicho resignado. Durante el día solía dormir y hasta ver un poco el televisor que estaba en el cuarto, incluso se había acostumbrado a la correa en su pie.

Por las noches llegaba su capturador por lo regular llevaba la cena de algún lugar elegante y repentinamente un postre para compartir. Ichimatsu había empezado a bajar un poco su barrera de silencio e incluso el yakuza le había arrancado algunas risas esporádicas. Todo se le antojaba tan raro. El como sin más hubiera aceptado su destino y se hubiera postrado ante su captor sin resistencia.

Desde el momento que el hombre de ropas de diseñador le había lanzado las fotografías de su familia y explicado lo que podía pasar si intentaba escapar, era como si todas las esperanzas y ansias de lucha de Ichimatsu se hubieran roto de un solo golpe.

Por una parte hasta se sentía algo aliviado (o eso quería pensar). Tal vez sus padres estuvieran mejor sin un "nini" más que alimentar y mantener... Tal vez sus hermanos pensaran que se había ido como aquella vez que casi todos habían decidido independizarse. Que de repente solo le había cruzado por la cabeza el irse de ahí y desaparecer sin más...

Si le quedaba una ilusión, era la de que sus seres queridos se olvidaran de él y no sufrieran por una basura como él.

Aunque aún le revolvía su interior era el parecido de Kara con su hermano segundo hermano mayor.

Aquello de alguna forma le había ayudado cuando Kara lo tomaba durante las noches, aunque una punzada de dolor y remordimiento lo invadiera, Ichimatsu descubrió que se sentía más atraído y menos lascivo el pensar que era su hermano Karamatsu el que lo tomará por la fuerza por las noches, el que forzará esos besos, y recorriera sin cuidado su cuerpo para arrancarle gemidos de placer.

Incluso se había sorprendido así mismo suplicando entre gemidos que Kara lo invistera más fuerte y le diera más placer. Todo era un conjunto de sentimientos de culpa, repulsión y pena por si mismo. Culpa de no encontrar fuerzas para resistirse a su encierro y repulsión hacía si mismo por ver en su captor cierta similitud con su hermano mayor.

 **Kara**

Aquel día Oso había llamado a los lideres ya que Mr. Flag les había enviado un mensaje, lo cual era raro puesto que todo este tiempo se había escondido como para de pronto aparecer con un mensaje. Por el tono de voz de Oso, no podía ser nada bueno. Kara se preguntaba aquello tenía que ver con Ichi, aunque las probabilidades de que siguiera vivo eran casi nulas.

El mafioso continuo viendo pensativo por la ventana del auto, aquel día no solo los problemas de la mafia lo tenían preocupado, si no que el estado de salud de Ichimatsu le consternaba. A pesar que le insistiera que comiera durante el día o lo obligará a comer en la cena (muy para el odio de Ichimatsu) este se seguía resistiendo a comer. Su estado físico se había deteriorado gradualmente, sus ojeras se habían oscurecido y las poleras que le permitía llevar le quedaban dos tallas más grande que antes. El que su ser más preciado siguiera sufriendo y él no pudiera hacer nada contra eso...le dolía de sobre manera

Repentinamente vio algo llamar su atención en la calle, un gatito negro hurgando en un bote de basura volcado. Se le ocurrió una idea y le indico a su chófer que parará unos momentos.

* * *

.

* * *

Levanten la mano quienes que tuvieron que leer de nuevo el capítulo anterior para recordar que había pasado... si yo también me volví a leer todo porque ya no recordaba que había escrito.

Perdón dejarlo tan abandonado, de hecho no sé si se nota en unas partes, unas las escribí hace meses y otras ... ayer y hoy.

Las referencias: La canción que canta Kara es _Fly me to the moon ._ Y los mafiosos que menciona son unos personajes en el juego de "Hotline Miami", que tienen secuestrada a una chica para violarla...

Gracias gracias a todos por sus comentarios (°◡° ) ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ y perdón no responderlos, estúpido fanfiction, solo da la opción dar mensajes directos para contestar algo ¬¬

Pero me hice un tumblr, y me pueden escribir, dar sugerencias, decirme que mis fics son basura... eh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ apenas estoy empezando pero trataré de subir cosas diario.

 **tumblr: explosive-coffee**


End file.
